Curiosity
by nobody7813
Summary: The feeling of curiosity was always eminent for me, and I guess it always is for everyone else. The only difference between me and everyone else is that I pursued it. I guess, in the end, we both did. AkuRoku
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Hey everyone! Now I know what you're going to say…"WHERES OTHER CHAPTERS?" And I know I know I haven't been updating that much lately…at all…BUT to get re-inspired for writing I'm doing a collaboration with my good buddy Kayla! When I'm done I can promise more writing from me, and better writing! I hope you guys like this story too, I know I do! xD Also, her username is **xXxSexyZexyxXx, **you should check her out! In this story she will be writing the chapters that are in Axel's P.O.V. and I shall be doing Roxas.

One last little tidbit! I'm going to be updating my profile a lot more, sending out approximate release dates and even previews! Not the annoying 2 sentence kind, the long kind! So be sure to check in…might be easier if you follow me but you can do whichever ^^ okay! Now to begin hope you enjoy. Remember to review and tell us what parts you like and don't like!

Chapter One: Curiosity Killed The Cat, Y'Know  
Curiosity in the dictionary is described as the desire to learn or know anything. I guess that's a fitting way to describe me. As a boy, I was always nosey and I always had the drive to understand. This is actually pertinent to the story, I promise. It started when I was old enough to actually think for myself. My parents were social butterflies; they still are. They made up reasons to throw house parties once a month, and no matter the reason, their friends would always show up. Curiosity kicked in on those nights. I was always interested in the drinks they drank. My mother would grab ice, and fruits, and strange liquids, and mixed them to create something completely different. Interest peaked for me, and I remember thinking how amazing it was that she could use all this stuff to make something else. Soon, I got old enough to think of this drink-mixing as an art. That might seem stupid to you, and I don't blame you. I truly don't understand myself. The parties began to grow less frequent, but that didn't matter to me. I got old enough to look into things myself, and by the time I was 13 I had it down to an art. In the comfort of nighttime by myself, I would go into my parents' secret cabinet and grab their recipes. I stayed up until 2 AM some nights and mixed the drinks until they were my beautiful pieces of art. I never drank them; well, once I did, but I realized quickly that they weren't made for my consumption. The drinks just stayed on the kitchen counter glistening dangerously. They stayed twinkling, holding my gaze for drawn out minutes before I threw them away. When I was 17, I told my parents about my curious adventures. They laughed, said they knew, and I became the official mixer for their parties since that moment.  
Why is this important?  
Well, I figured I'd tell you why I'm so grateful for my childhood. I had parents who loved me and helped me achieve my silly art-inclined dream. I'm now 21, working in a quaint little club called Oblivion, and I'm also the best bartender Twilight Grove has ever seen. Not to sound conceited, but it's true. But I also guess this is why they say "curiosity killed the cat." This job sucks, honesty. I work all night every night, leaving no time to party myself. It pays well, at least: 15 buckaroos an hour. That beats everywhere else I looked, and it's better than what most people get these days, I guess. But I'm realizing that my dreams have killed any chance at romance, or friends, or just fun in general. However, I think this is what I was meant to do, you know? I guess this is where Fate kicks in. You'll see what I mean soon enough.  
"Axel, baby! How have you been? I haven't seen ya around town in ages!" I groaned at the high-pitched voice that was belting in my face.  
"Yuffie, I'm working, like always." She scoffed before sitting at the bar.  
The music was blaring, but that never stopped Yuffie. She was my loud-mouthed friend from back in Hollow Bastion. Never heard of Hallow Bastion? Most people never have; it's a tiny little dump. It used to be the highest esteemed town for people several states near us, but since WWII it hasn't ever been the same. The people there are great there, though. Yuffie I met in high school. She was this beautiful little thing with short black hair and huge blue eyes. If I was straight, I definitely would have tried to be with her. But, I sound out soon enough that she was boisterous and angry and too peppy for me, so I never pursued her—that and I realized I loved the D more than poontang.  
"Axel," she drawled on, "I miss you! Don't you have any days off?" I sighed. I wish I had days off.  
"No, Yuf, I really don't. I need money to pay my bills. To get money, I need a job. So, here I am. You can see me any time you want here."  
She groaned and asked for a martini. I quickly mixed her one and added a pink umbrella, just how she wanted it. It's funny what you learn about people through their alcohol. See, most people drink stuff based on their personality. For example, Yuffie likes martinis because they're packaged all cutesy and go down fiery with a kick. That was Yuffie down to a T. She wanted the umbrella, a pink one specifically, because even though she could be very brute and tomboyish, she was still feminine and wanted that to be known about her.  
She gulped down the martini with admirable speed and looked me dead in the eye.  
"Look, Axel, I understand you love your life, and your job. But we miss you! Cloud, and Reno, and Tifa, and Light, and even Rude miss you! You need at least one day off, alright? Sooner or later you'll regret not seeing us more often." Musing over this, I nodded and agreed with her. Strangely enough, I missed them all, too. I even missed Reno, and that was saying something. Reno was my older brother by one year, and he doted on me all the time; however, that doting somehow led to fighting which led to more doting and fighting. He was a sarcastic asshole, much like myself, and we somehow got along with getting along. Is that strange? I think so. Reno was the best brother ever, and yet he was a huge pain in the ass. That's how it has been forever and how it always will be, I think.  
I laughed, "It's funny. I actually miss Reno." She guffawed as well, her voice lowering in pitch, a clear sign she was tipsy.  
"Oh, Axel, isn't that a sign? You even miss your loud mouthed bro!"  
Thinking, I pulled off my rag and set to work on the glass she'd just drank from. Her huge blue eyes stared at me, waiting for an answer. The glass I'd been cleaning gleamed at me, almost encouraging me. Sighing I looked to her and set down the martini glass.  
"Ok, Yuffie. I'll talk to Ansem tonight, ok?" She squealed the most high-pitched scream that I've ever heard in my life and almost literally threw herself over the bar at me, gripping my neck tightly.  
"YAY! Ohmygod, Ax, I love you! I'll tell the crew, alright? Let me know!" And with that, she bounded out of Oblivion into the dark cold night. Speech left me and replaced itself with confused laughter.  
That's when I saw him. A short, well-built blonde boy waltzed into the bar, his arm locked with the grasp of a short raven-haired girl. They were both beautiful, but he seriously took my breath away. I noted his pale skin red from the winter breeze and his eyes huge and cerulean. That moment was when newfound curiosity peaked inside me, and I knew I had the need to figure him out. I needed to know his name, his age, his likes and dislikes. All I needed was for him to step this way. This is where Fate surely kicked in. The mysterious godlike boy waltzed over to my little bar and sat down on the leather barstool directly in front of me. He looked up to me with tired eyes, and my heart stopped dead in its tracks.  
"I need some Jack, on the rocks, please." He put his head in his hand and boredly looked out to the crowd that was bouncing to the beat of some Skrillex or something. I waited for him to look my way and smirked down at him.  
"Sorry, I can't serve hardcore liquor to prepubescent boys, you know. How'd you even get in here?"  
That cute little face turned red and bunched up in anger, and I laughed out loud at him.  
"Hey! I'll have you know I'll be 19 in a few months!" I smirked.  
"So in the meantime you thought you could hustle me for some alcohol? Real smooth, kid." He turned red again, this time in embarrassment. Looking away, he muttered something too low for me to hear.  
"What was that, shorty? Didn't quite hear ya—" he cut me off abruptly.  
"I said screw you!" Blinking a few times, I processed this new information. Putting on a smile, I grabbed a glass and filled it with ice water.  
"Listen," I spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. The name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"  
He looked me in the face and scowled, nodding.  
"I'm Roxas," he said. Then he shot me his own devilish smirk. He taunted me, "R-O-X-A-S. Got that memorized?" I laughed. So he was mocking me, hm? Cute, real fucking cute.  
"Alrighty, Roxy, here's some water. Now, what's eating you up? You can tell me." Eyeing me quizzically, he ignored my banter and gulped down some water.  
"That's what strangers mostly do, you know. They bond with the 'tender, tell him everything that sucks about their life. You can do the same, you know. I won't judge you. In fact, I really wanna know. Nothing exciting ever happens to me lately."  
He sighed, putting down the glass. It clinked against the smooth tabletop and distracted me momentarily. I felt as if I'd need some alcohol myself for this story of his. But God did I want to know.  
"Well," he started, pulling me away from my thoughts, "I got robbed this morning. All my money that I saved for school and books and things is gone along with my TV and my laptop. That… That had all my work in it. Fucking asshats—I hope they get caught and rot in prison."  
Nodding, I urged him to go further. "Well that sucks, dude. But that can't be it, now can it?"  
He knit those eyebrows of his together and took another drink before continuing.  
"Right," he muttered, "it never is enough for just one bad thing to happen to me. My girlfriend of 4 months dumped me yesterday, too."  
I sucked in air through my teeth. "Ouch, Roxy. Why'd she dump you?"  
Slapping a hand to his forehead, he said "She thought I was too emotional."  
I looked at him sadly, wondering to myself if this was true. Then, I thought, so what? Even if it was, isn't that a good thing? I swear, girls really need to get it together. Do they want a rock or a boyfriend? Christ…  
"Dude, that fucking sucks ass." He nodded, not wanting to go further.  
"I mean," I corrected, "Not that she dumped you. She sounds like a bitch." Note to self, never insult a man who has had the shittiest day of his life.  
"You asshole!" He yelled at me, his face beet red.  
"I loved her, you dick! Don't call her a bitch!" I sighed, knowing I'd now have to explain.  
"Well, I'm only stating the obvious." He was about to yell some more before I put a hand on his mouth, shutting him up.  
"Listen," I ordered. He nodded and sat back , I never knew he stood up in the first place.  
"Here's some advice: never date someone who can't accept you for you. Got it? If she can't handle you because you actually have a heart, then she doesn't deserve you, and you don't need her. Women these days are so dumb. If they want to date a man who isn't affectionate and shows his fucking moods, they are better off dating a rock. That's why I like guys; they know what they want, unlike girls."  
Blue eyes grew large in both shock and understanding, a strange combination. I laughed, just like I always do when people realize I like penis over that nasty disgusting… I don't even want to say the name of that other sex organ. Ew.  
"You—You're—Uhm." Stuttering, really, that's all he had in him to do?  
My breath came out slow and exasperated. "Yes, dumbass, I like men. I said I wouldn't judge you, so don't judge me, alright?" A nod, a gulp, and a sip of water were my reply. I shook my head, refilling his glass slowly before tending to another guy.  
"So, uhm, Axel," he said, "Thank you for listening. And also, thanks for the advice. Surprisingly, it made me feel a lot better." His smile graced me and I felt very hot all of the sudden. I grabbed a napkin from beside his glass and quickly scrawled my name and number atop it. Sliding it over to him, I got ready to close up shop.  
"Listen, Roxas, I like you." He turned red. "Not like that, you pervert. If ya wanna get with me, ya need to take me on a date first—like a true gentleman." He started fussing at me and went on to say he liked girls, but I tuned him out and cut him off.  
"Here's my number. Text me, call me, whatever; I can talk to you about anything, alright? We could be best buds before you know it." I set up the glasses behind the bar as the people dancing quickly filed out. He only took the napkin and raised a brow at me.  
"And where are you going right now?" I wiped off the counter.  
"We're closed, dork." He looked around before finding out that yes, we were indeed closing for the night. Looking down at his watch, his eyes bulged in his head.  
"I had no idea I talked to you for so long," he muttered. Finally the music was off so we could stop yelling to each other.  
"Yeah," I said smiling, "time goes by quick when you're having fun!" He playfully scowled and hoped off his chair.  
"Well," he started, "thanks, man. I'll definitely text you later, ok? Until then, ciao." And he left with that. My heart fluttered, and I quickly turned around in embarrassment and happiness. This kid would text me! Praise Jesus and Buddha and Zeus and whoever else was up there!  
I went to the back to see Ansem, my boss, about a day off this week. I'd known Ansem since before I worked here; he was my dad's friend from way back, and I sort of grew up with the man. He was almost like my second dad, and I was humbled when he offered me this job.  
Asking off was hardly a task at all, and he granted me Friday off. I was grateful, since today was Wednesday and it was short notice, and for the first time in a while I felt extremely satisfied with life. I looked forward to Reno and Yuffie and especially Roxas. Life was finally moving forward, and I took the chance to move with it.  
Tip Number One: Be with someone who can love you for you. Otherwise, it isn't worth your time.


	2. Cat got your everything?

I think this is the most I've written for a chapter of a multi-chapter story o.o I'm pretty proud of myself! Just remember to check out my profile for updates and stuff! Reviews are really appreciated too :D Enjoy!

You could say I've had a rough childhood. It started out all fine and dandy; Dad was working, Mom cooking, the brothers were brothers, yada, yada. The general aura of the house was pretty happy. That all changed when I turned six. After my party they'd had a big argument-and I mean big. Long story short their divorce was made of blood sweat and tears. I ended up stuck with my mom. My dad could only take two kids for some reason that he would never tell me. Would've been fine if she hadn't developed the drinking habits that she did. Every night I came home from school to see her either drinking or already drunk. The only thing keeping the both of us alive was the child support money. She didn't have a job and I wasn't old enough. Mom had a very low self-esteem due to the drinking, too, so of course, she took it out on tiny me. How else would a hermit like her cope with it? She'd always call me fat, or ugly, sometimes she'd insult my dad and tell me I was just like him.

Twelve years later, I'm almost nineteen and out of the house. I own a quaint little apartment that's just the right size for housing a college kid. I'm trying to major in music so I can, hopefully, one day be a music teacher. My childhood might've been screwed up, but that doesn't mean other kids' have to, too. Where my brothers and I were separated, we didn't talk to each other. However Sora had missed me and did one of those family tracing things to find me. We still talk at least once a week, I guess he feels bad for not being there all those years. He can be annoying at times, but it's really sorta comforting to know he missed me. And if that weren't enough I have a super sweet girlfriend, Olette. She can always put a smile on my face when I'm down, and believe me, when I have bad flashbacks she's the only one I've met who can cheer me up. Lately, I've been helping out the college music professor Edward. He pays me a bit of money to help grade his papers and clean up. It's not a very official job, but it is reliable.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then, Roxas?" Edward sat at his desk playing his harp. He'd promised me a bit more pay to clean the entire room, and it was an offer I couldn't refuse. Usually he paid me 20 bucks for cleaning, but for today, it was 50.

"Yep." I answered. I was almost done, and hoped Olette wouldn't have to wait too long. I hurried to put away my things, and an awkward silence broke. Of course I wanted to get out of there even faster. Edward was nice and all, but he hardly ever talks. I walked up to receive my pay.

"Thanks again for helping me. I'm going to be rather busy tonight, and needed to keep my energy up. You understand, yes?" He handed me a $50 bill.

"Yea, I understand." I took the bill, and tried to hurry for the door without looking too hasty. All I needed was for my "boss" to get the wrong idea about me. I've been working for him for a half a year now, and he knows me just about as well as I know him.

It was getting to be pretty chilly now. It was late fall, after all. I walked up to my house, noticing that Olette's car wasn't there yet. So I thought I'd surprise her with her favorite: a grilled cheese sandwich. I walked up the stairs to my apartment and my smile dropped. The door was wide open; although I was sure I'd locked it tight that morning. I slowly walked in, trying not to step on the tornado disaster site that was where I lived. I glanced around, seeing that they had left no cranny unchecked. Geez, I guess no one cared to call the cops on my behalf; figures. I sighed when I put down my backpack. The cold fall nighttime air was blowing in where I hadn't cared to shut the door back. I searched to see what the damage was. Total damage was high, they'd wrecked everything and along with that had stolen a good hundred dollars and my laptop; my laptop that had all of this semester's notes. I ran my hand through my hair.

"This can't be happening." I mumbled to myself. I heard a crunch. "Olette?"

"Sorry, Roxas. I tried not to step on anything…what happened here?" She turned the hallway corner. I sighed, trying to figure out how to best explain.

"Welp…I've been robbed!" I said in a sarcastic, happy tone.

"Your joking, right?" she giggled.

"Olette. Why the hell would I joke about that? Do you see this place?" It came out a bit harsher than I intended.

"Geez, don't get snippy." She looked around. She looked like she was contemplating something else but I never figured out what. "What are you gonna do?"

"You think I know?" I smirked. "Without my laptop I'm sure to fail all my classes this term, and without good grades I can't get a job!"

"Well what's a laptop gonna do?"

"It had all of my assignments and notes!" I held up a hand before she could speak to calm myself. We sat down on my upturned loveseat. For a while we just sat there, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey…Roxas?"

"Huh?"

"Well…I'm sorry I just…I can't…"

"You can't what?" Her face wasn't all smiles and sunshine like usual.

"I can't be with you anymore…"

"What? Why?" I turned to face her with my whole body.

"Do you know what it's like to be around you so much? You're always sad and depressed and…frankly it's making me feel the same way!"

"Oh so what, I'm just supposed to change myself? I love you Olette, don't do this. The past four month mean nothing to you now?"

"Roxas stop acting like a 2 year old! Grow up! We all just can't mope around and wait for something to happen! If you want something you have to work for it!" I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. "I don't think we're compatible anymore. Goodbye, Roxas." Was this always how she felt? I'd never know because right after that, she took her things, and left without another word. Women can be so crazy…one minute they act like they're by you until the bitter end, the next they're yelling down your throat. I needed sleep, although I couldn't sleep all night.

The next morning I called up my best friend from high school. I haven't talked to Xion in what seems like ages. If anyone would know what to do, it'd be Xion. I dialed her number as soon as I thought she'd be up; she usually liked sleeping late whenever I knew her.

"Hello? Who is this?" Her voice was soft and full of memories.

"Hey, Xion, it's Roxas."

"Roxas? Oh gosh I haven't heard from you in sooooo long!" Her voice was so excited I couldn't help but laugh. "Where've you been? How've you been? Oh…dear just talk!"

"Hah. Well I'm living near Kingdoms University; an apartment actually right across the road." I explained.

"Really? Wow I hear that's a really good school! How'd a goof like you get in there?" She laughed. Bittersweet nostalgia filled my head.

"Honestly, I don't know. But hey some _stuff_ has happened and I was wondering if I could ask you for advice?"

"Oh dear. What sort of _stuff_?"

"Like…I've been robbed, dumped, and stripped of my peace of mind." There was silence. "I barely have any money and the rent is due soon…Xion what do I do?" A few moments of "Hm" and "Well…" pass. After a while she finally makes a real sentence.

"Well. How about this, Roxy? I have a spare room here at my house here in Twilight Grove. There's a ton of job openings here so maybe you could search them a bit."

"You sure about that Xi-"

"I'm completely sure! I can't just leave my best bud to shrivel up and die! Nope! I just can't!"

"Haha, Thanks Xi-Xi." Her old nickname from elementary school. I could hear her giggle at the name.

"Oh Roxas? One more thing. Take a semester off."

"What? You crazy or something?" I didn't understand why in the world she wanted me to do something like that. A whole semester?

"Yes I am. But I also know that when something major like this happens, especially with a person like you, a person needs to just take a break from it all." Could I do that? What would I tell Professor Edward? And all my other teachers? "You'll tell them that you are taking a very long vacation!" Xion must've guessed why I wasn't responding. I laughed again. One thing's for sure, you should always have a best friend to keep your spirits up. I learned that the hard way.

"Alright, you got me. I'll stay at your house for a while. When can I come?"

"You will come right away, I'm calling a cab. Can you comet that soon?"

"Heh, yea, sounds good."

The next hour she kept her promise and sent a Taxi cab after me. I'd packed my bags, and slept for a bit, waiting. The taxi driver was nice…except he wouldn't stop talking. I sat and stared out the window of the old taxi that wreaked of cigarettes. As the old man kept on keeping on, I only replied here and there with a "mhm" or a "yea" and "I guess so." However, before long we were in Twilight Grove. The brilliant clock tower marked the highest point in the area, along with an already setting sun. I still wasn't quite used to the time changes yet, although I didn't know if I'd ever get tired of the brilliant red and yellow fireball setting in front of me.

"We're here, kid." He said. "Have a good stay." I nodded and said goodbye. Then I turned to look at Xion's house. It was a nice place. It was small, but bricked with a chimney. A few flowers grew on the bushes at the front door-white lilies with pink tips. I rang the doorbell to hear a bright jingle; very fitting.

"Coming!" I heard from afar. I also heard a dog bark. "Oh hush!" She opened the door. "Roxas!" She hugged me like it was the last time she would ever see me. Her dog, a small beagle that was slightly overweight, jumped up on me. "No Mog!" She scolded her dog.

"Heh, not many visitors?" I referenced the dog's behavior.

"Well…no I just hate scolding her." She laughed. "I always cave into those sad puppy eyes!" I laughed too. I walked in. It was just as cozy on the inside as out. Small photos from high school, new friends, and her dog were scattered across the whole house. Small decorations were hung on the walls too: candles, bookshelves, clocks, etc. She showed me to my room. "Here you are! It isn't much, I know, but it's better than nothing right?"

"Haha, yea, you're right." I sat my things on the bed.

"Now get dressed in something dressy. We are going out for the evening!" I gave her a questioning look. I just told her I got dumped. Did she not hear me?

"Where are we going?" I didn't want to ruin her good mood, nonetheless.

"This awesome club I go to sometimes! It's called the Oblivion! Isn't that just the coolest name ever?" She jumped for joy. How could I say no to a face like that? Now I know how Xion feels when she needs to scold her dog or tell it no. So I got dressed as she had told me; a nice button up top and my only pair of high end jeans. At least I would look like I belonged there. "Comon Roxas! Hurry up ya slowpoke!" She teased. How glad I was I'd called her.

"I'm coming!" I called. Soon we were out the door and into her beetle. It was a nice dark blue that sparkled in the twilight sky. We chatted about various things, and it was nice to finally be able to catch up.

Finally we arrived at Oblivion. I could hear the DJ blaring music from inside the car.

"Comon!" Xion hurried me out of the car. "This place takes away aaaall your worries." I nearly rammed my head on the low ceiling, despite my shortness, on the way out of the car.

"Well I'll surely be its test then won't I?" She giggled, nodded, and dragged me inside.

The moment I stepped in my ears took a moment to adapt to the too-loud-music, and my eyes to the neon illuminating lights. I'd only been to a club like this once before, and I can't even remember what happened.

"Hey Roxas, let's go dance!" Xion tried to drag me but I wouldn't budge.

"Uh…no thanks I think I'll hit the bar." She blinked a few times, but then shrugged her shoulders.

"Okidokie ardechokie! Just be ready to go by the time they close up ok? I know I can get lost in the time here, myself." I wondered how anyone could stay in this place for more than an hour.

"Alright."

"Whaaaat?" I found I needed to yell louder than I already was.

"I said alright!" I said, and went in search of the bar.

It wasn't hard. The bartender had fiery red hair that spiked worse than mine in the back. If I'd seen him from the back first I would've mistaken him for a woman. I thought it wise to sit close to him so that I wouldn't have to yell at least a little less than if I sat a few seats over.

"I need some Jack, on the rocks, please." I asked. I'd need it, too. The full weight of what happened yesterday was weighing down on me. I laid my head in my hands; tired. The bartender smirked at me. Somehow I could tell this guy wasn't going to get the better end of me today.

"Sorry, I can't serve hardcore liquor to prepubescent boys, you know. How'd you even get in here?" He said. Were me and Xion not allowed in here? I could feel my face turn red. The best defense I could give was,

"Hey! I'll have you know I'll be 19 in a few months!" Like that helps matters. The bartender only smirked at me again. What was this guy's deal? Don't bartenders usually give out whatever as long as they get their munny's worth?

"So in the meantime you thought you could hustle me for some alcohol? Real smooth, kid." What was with everyone calling me kid lately? If that wasn't bad enough I could feel my face burning again. This bartender was…different, and I couldn't quite place why. Letting my anger get the best of me, I told him to screw himself under my breath.

"What was that, shorty? Didn't quite hear ya—" Just my luck, he heard me over this music.

"I said screw you!" I hope he heard me that time. This guy was seriously pissing me off. So why was I so strangely happy? To my surprise he actually _smiled_ at my statement.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. The name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" I didn't remember asking for him to tell me his name. However, despite my better judgment it was good manners to tell him mine next.

"I'm Roxas," I thought I'd give him a taste of his own medicine. So I put on my best imitation of the smirk he'd given me earlier. "R-O-X-A-S. Got _that_memorized?" He laughed. He _laughed_! What was I to him? Funny? Cute? Because I sure as hell didn't feel like it.

"Alrighty, Roxy, here's some water. Now, what's eating you up? You can tell me." Roxy? Olette used to call me Roxy…I studied him and gulped down my water; I was thirstier than I thought I was. But was I really _that_ easy to read? To see that something was bugging me?

"That's what strangers mostly do, you know. They bond with the 'tender, tell him everything that sucks about their life. You can do the same, you know. I won't judge you. In fact, I really wanna know. Nothing exciting ever happens to me lately." Okay, now I really wanted to know why this guy was so interested. I decided I'd humor him, and make him regret his curiosity. I put my glass down heavily, figuring out how to begin.

"Well," and I told him my story. Some point he made me mad, and some he was pretty annoying, but others, I couldn't help but feel how warm his personality was. It was like…he was already a close friend.

"Here's some advice: never date someone who can't accept you for you. Got it? If she can't handle you because you actually have a heart, then she doesn't deserve you, and you don't need her. Women these days are so dumb. If they want to date a man who isn't affectionate and shows his fucking moods, they are better off dating a rock. That's why I like guys; they know what they want, unlike girls." His eyes were full of compassion and understanding that I wouldn't think possible from the man. However, he just said he was gay. I don't mean to be prejudiced, but I never was around many gay guys growing up, or any girls for that matter. It was sort of a very traditional place. Respectively, I didn't really know how to act around them.

"You—You're—Uhm." Stuttering. Was I really stuttering?

"Yes, dumbass, I like men. I said I wouldn't judge you, so don't judge me, alright?" I didn't mean to offend him, just when he started to grow on me was when I could finally hit a key point on him. I swallowed my stutters.

"So, uhm, Axel," I didn't really know what to say, "Thank you for listening. And also, thanks for the advice. Surprisingly, it made me feel a lot better." And it really did. I was completely honest about that.

"Listen, Roxas, I like you." I just had to let my face go ablaze again. "Not like that, you pervert. If ya wanna get with me, ya need to take me on a date first—like a true gentleman."

"Oh you're full of it! I already told you I'm not gay!" My face still enraged. He held up a hand to shut me up.

"Here's my number. Text me, call me, whatever; I can talk to you about anything, alright? We could be best buds before you know it." He'd written his number on a napkin.

"And where are you going right now?"

"We're closed, dork." Shocked, I turned to notice the DJ closing up, and all the dancers leaving.

"I had no idea I talked to you for so long." So what Xion said was true. This place really does ease your troubles.

"Yeah, time goes by quick when you're having fun!" He hopped off of his chair.

"Well," I got up, "thanks, man. I'll definitely text you later, ok? Until then, ciao." I needed to find Xion. Holding the phone number in my hands, I headed for the door. She was already there waiting on me.

"Well did I tell ya or what?" She said. Her hair was a little frazzled and sweat still dripped from her brow, but her smile was still as bright as ever.

"Yea, you did. Thanks again." I added, "I met this real cool bartender, I think you'd like him." I smiled.

"Oh yea? Maybe I would." She sang as she led me to her car.

I hopped in, noting the ceiling again. My night with Axel was nice, though. And he taught me a few things in the process that I never really considered. I pondered his tip, wondering if I knew anyone like that.

_Tip Number One: Be with someone who can love you for you. Otherwise, it isn't worth your time._


End file.
